Denied Lovers
by FreezingBlaze
Summary: This fan fiction is going to include SeikoxNaomi moments and also SayakaxNaho moments, but my main idea is to put Sayaka and Seiko together, let's see how that works out...anyways Seiko and Sayaka confess their love towards their crushes but they unexpected answers, read to find out if I actually stay with the normal ships or combine SeikoxSayaka, also may contain lemons, not sure.


_**A/N-My second fan fic! Still working with the first but I'll probably finish it up before this one...maybe. But anyways! Hope ya enjoy and see ya at the bottom!**_

Seiko's POV

It was the last day of School for us, Naomi and I were Juniors and soon we would continue to Senior, hopefully before that, I could confess to Naomi. It's becoming harder and harder for me to seal my emotions and feelings towards Naomi, I'm just worried that she won't like me anymore, think of me as a freak, and worst of all, we wouldn't be friends anymore...

"Seiko? Are you alright?"

I heard her soft voice sound through the silent library, turning my head to look into her beautiful brown eyes, I smiled my usual cat like smile.

"never been better! Especially since I'm with my dear Naomi! The only one for me!"

I saw her giggle and felt the sadness in me, she thought of it as a joke but it was true, I loved her no matter what. I can't understand how she thinks i'm playing around but I guess it's just me being serious, and I couldn't be like that towards her, I have to make sure she wouldn't be sad towards me, so I forced a smile.

"heh...so how yoi doing with your dear Mochida? Have you and him had any um...action?"

I saw her turning right away towards her math book trying to hide the blush she was having, finally she let out small whisper causing me to lean in.

"n-no! Why would we do anything like that anyways...?"

"Because I know you would once you had the chance! Come On! Tell me what you would want?"

I saw her blushing a lot more which braught me a triumphant feeling over me, maybe she'll know now?

"would you and him do any of this?"

I slid my hand to her thigh, raising her skirt up with my fingers causing my dear Naomi to jolt either in shock or pleasure, or both hopefully! She hadn't moved though which made me lead my fingers towards her Center, she had jumped up closing her book while putting into her bag.

"um gotta go Seiko! I have work in ten minutes! See ya!"

I saw her walk out, without being able to withdraw the smile, I let it out, but trying my hardest not to laugh! I actually reached there! Maybe this month will be lucky for me! I actually may have a chance! I jumped with excitement and walked out. Once I did, I felt like I was being watched, but I immediately ignored it since I filled with joy! I heard the bell ring so I headed towards my class, thinking about the future me and Naomi would have together...

_**Twenty minutes earlier! Blblblbl!**_

Sayakas POV

I was walking with Naho towards the library while we planned what we should investigate next with her beloved Kibiki! Man! Why did he have to be born! Why couldn't he just move or something, maybe one day he'll get stick in a different dimension from that paranormal stuff he works with. I hate to think like that but I just need Naho already. She's the reason why I been slacking and disruptive at school and home! The teachers wouldn't help me but think I'm wierd and my parents would probably disown me for like a female, and not being able to have family like they dreamt of.

"Sayaka? You alright?"

I snapped away from my thoughts realizing that she had been questioning me for awhile now.

"um yeah! What was it that you were asking me? Sorry...I was thinking about something..."

I saw her smile and let out a playful sigh.

"Apology accepted...now what I was saying, should we check about the Sachiko Ever After Charm? Kibiki has been wondering about so I was thinking what would happen if we did it! Ya know? Explore a bit!"

I giggled and got the bright idea, maybe if we go to investigate, Naho and I would be able to be alone, making it perfect for us! Well mostly for me but still, I can confess to her and maybe since Kibiko will be gone, she may return my feelings!

"uh when are we going to try it?"

"Probably next week since Kibiki will be busy with something called The Elevator Game...anyways! We'll surprise him!"

Thats when I stopped, she always cared for him even though it was just going to be me and her there, she would be thinking about him the whole time...

"Sayaka? I'm sorry was it som-"

"no no no, um I have to go to the library right away! I gotta turn in a book before it's overdued!"

I ran towards the library preparing to let my tears fall until I girl run right into me, she had a nice figure, great breast and nice curves. Her hair was tomboyish, shorter than Naho's. I finally realized she saw me checking her out which caused me to immediately stand up and lend out a hand.

"Sorry for running into you, I wasn't looking where I was! I am so so-"

"No need to apologize...I was just heading home, plus I should've looked but thank you for apologizing anyways...um...

"Ooue Sayaka...and thank you too for apologizing too uh..."

"Nakashima Naomi, anyways see ya Ooue!"

I stood there staring at her sprint, noticing her skirt flying up at one point showing her rear, I finally broke out of the beautiful trance once she turned away. I walked into the library immediately noticing a beautiful girl, she had two twin curls and her face just looked amazing, seeing her get up made my instincts to hide to the nearest bookshelf, peaking out to admire her beauty, especially that smile she had! I decided to lool at the rest of her body, she had a, can't believe I'm saying this, better body than Naho's. I saw her stop at the door and look around curiously but immediately smiled and ran on. I laid my back against the shelf and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm in love with two more girls...one named Nakashima while the other was...I didn't catch her name but she made my heart stop. I hope that Nakashima girl knows her, it's just something about her I loved, it was probably her cat like smile..."

I giggled and stood up, wiping any dust on my uniform. I walked out, stopped and thought, maybe I should give up on Naho...

**_A/N-Hey hope you enjoy! Remember! I may be adding some lemons later but I'm not sure...especially since I haven't written anything like this but you know what they say in America...YOLO! Lol but hope you guys enjoyed! Review if you want! Go ahead and give me your hate an love! I can take it! ;)_**


End file.
